


One shot

by 3cheersfrsweetrevenge



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheersfrsweetrevenge/pseuds/3cheersfrsweetrevenge
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han estado un tiempo ocupados con sus respectivas misiones, y no han tenido tiempo de descargar la frustración resultante de no verse.
Relationships: SasuNaru
Kudos: 7





	One shot

**Author's Note:**

> Maneje lo con cuidado. Muy explícito.

El pelinegro era paciente la mayor parte de las veces, pero había momentos en que, cada respiración entrecortada seguía de una caricia desesperada, una pelea por abarcar más, besos apresurados, jadeos involuntarios. No se habían visto mucho en los dos últimos meses, cada quien en una misión diferente y con tiempos de descanso que no coincidían, había provocado que en la primera oportunidad, se escaparan de sus amigos y se escondieron en la casa del mayor. Ni bien habían cerrado la puerta Naruto había asaltado al Uchiha que no se resistió en lo más mínimo. Habían estado juntos casi un año, y su relación física había llegado a Naruto haciéndole sexo oral o Sasuke follandolo con los dedos, pero tanto tiempo separados había acumulado bastante frustración. El rubio quería más, y por cómo su novio lo estaba tratando, tal vez él pensaba lo mismo. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. Naruto estaba perdido, su espalda contra la pared mientras el contrario atacaba su cuello con la boca, sus manos peleaban con la ropa mientras las quitaba del cuerpo bronceado. Los dientes mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y la piel en contacto con la fría pared contrastaban de una manera que le quitaba el aliento. Sasuke lo torturaba restregandose contra su miembro que goteaba desesperado, pero el moreno seguía vestido, y el rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sin embargo sabía que este no era un juego que podía ganar, y lo mejor era permitir que los planes del otro siguieran su curso. Un fuerte gemido salió de su boca cuando Sasuke lo tomó de los muslos, lo cargo y lo posicionó de tal manera que sus pezones estuvieran a la altura de su boca. Primero humedeció el izquierdo y comenzó un lento movimiento circular con la lengua que le hizo arquear la espalda. Sus manos jalaron los mechones oscuros para presionarlo más cerca y sus piernas se enredaron al cuerpo del moreno haciendo que su miembro se posicionará entre el abdomen de ambos. Pequeños mordiscos terminaron de dejar hipersensible su botón rosa y una última lamida dio paso a la tortura del otro. Naruto sentía que iba a venir solo por eso, y se preguntaba que tanto era intencional por parte de su novio. De pronto y sin darse cuenta de cómo, estaba parado, su cara y manos presionados contra la pared, mientras su cuerpo se curvaba hacia atrás en una posición muy sugerente. Su instinto comenzó a mover su cuerpo inmediatamente para escapar, pero un par de fuertes manos lo inmovilizaron, mientras una pierna separaba las suyas ligeramente.   
-Ahora, te voy a hacer sentir muy bien dobe. No te muevas. - dijo con un susurro grave en su oído, que hizo que le pasara un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Oh, era tan fácil para el teme decirlo.   
Sintió un beso más abajo en su cuello y luego una succión que se iba intensificando. Mañana sería un horrible hematoma, pero no le podía importar menos. Un par de manos bajaban por su cuerpo desnudo. Besos mariposa bajaban metódicamente y a estas alturas lo único que podía hacer era soltar pequeños sonidos de satisfacción.   
-¿Te estás conteniendo dobe? Tendré que hacer algo al respecto, me gusta escuchar lo que causó, no sabes cuanto estuve pensando en esto -dijo el Uchiha bajando aún más. Las manos que antes vagaba por el cuerpo bronceado, ahora amasaban sus mejillas. La cara de Naruto hervía y si no fuera porque estaba jodidamente caliente, seguramente tendría vergüenza. Las manos pálidas separaron su trasero y nada lo preparo para sentir el aliento de Sasuke directamente en su hendidura.   
\- Se un buen ninja y no te muevas - dijo para luego pasar la lengua directamente por el área. Un fuerte gemido salió de Naruto mientras se retorcía de placer. El moreno volvió a pasar su lengua rodeando metódicamente el lugar y luego pasando directamente sobre el. Las piernas de Naruto temblaban y escuchar los improperios que soltaba así como la excitacion de la situación, hacian tararear apreciativamente al Uchiha. Poco a poco estableció un ritmo, y cuando en una de las pasadas introdujo ligeramente su lengua, el rubio soltó un sonoro sollozo. Cuando Sasuke decidió que el rubio estaba suficientemente relajado sacó de entre su ropa un tubo con lubricante y lo rocío sobre sus dedos. Su lengua estaba dentro de naruto provocando el borde, cuando se separó para masajear un poco. El Moreno se quedó hipnotizado mientras empujaba gentilmente el primer dedo dentro del rubio que gemia sonoramente. Amaba sentir el interior de este, tan apretado y caliente mientras entraba pulgada a pulgada.   
\- Tienes que estar tan cerca de mí trasero teme- dijo el rubio completamente sonrojado mientras volteaba ligeramente a ver al uchiha que no se había levantado ni alejado luego de su asalto con la lengua.   
-Tengo-dijo muy solemne mientras palpaba cuidadosamente con su dedo en el interior del contrario. El rubio iba a protestar, pero sentía cada acción del moreno y en este momento sólo estaba en condiciones de gemir y hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse de pie con ayuda de la pared. Otro dedo se unió y una ligera molestia invadió a Naruto, sin embargo, protestar estaba fuera de su alcance, todo se sentía tan bien.   
Cuando ambos dedos podían salir y entrar libremente, el Uchiha se dispuso a agregar un tercero. Estaba seguro que si no se apuraba iba a terminar corriendose simplemente follando a Naruto con sus dedos. Un quejido de dolor salió de la boca del rubio cuando empezó a entrar, así que se hacerco y comenzó a lamer el borde alrededor de los dedos. Inmediatamente volvieron los gemidos de placer, y para no arriesgarse, Sasuke movió su otra mano al frente y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Naruto. Este comenzó a temblar mientras jadeaba y el Moreno aprovecho para entrar hasta el fondo y buscar con cuidado el lugar en donde estaba su punto de placer. Un grito más fuerte que todos le hizo saber que lo había encontrado y comenzó a entrar y salir más rápido golpeando directamente en el. Alejo su boca y su mano y comenzó a golpearlo únicamente en ese lugar.   
-Realmente quería tomarte contra la pared dobe, pero parece que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar.   
El rubio quería protestar pero en este momento era un desastre de jadeos y gemidos, además que estaba usando toda su concentración en no correrse y mantenerse de pie.   
-Sasukeeee- fue lo único que salió de su boca.   
-Supongo que eso será suficiente--dijo el Uchiha saliendo de él y jalandolo al sillón donde lo colocó a un lado y apoyo su parte superior sobre el sillón formando una escuadra. Naruto no sabía cómo podía perder el control de esta manera frente al otro, debería estar protestando por el maltrato, y sin embargo estaba agradecido por tener de donde apoyarse cuando el otro comenzará de nuevo.   
\- Ahí, no puedes decir que no te estoy cuidando--dijo el moreno susurrando en su oreja y besando su lóbulo entusiastamente. El sabía que era un punto sensible y se aprovechaba al máximo.   
-Estas vestido.   
-no necesito quitarme la ropa para hacerte un desastre - dijo con una sonrisa.   
-bastar... Ahh! - dijo Naruto cuando sintió la punta de la polla del otro restregandose en su esfinter. Sus puños se cerraron y lo siguiente que supo era que dos fuertes manos separaban sus mejillas y algo que el sentía como enorme presionaba su entrada y avanzaba lentamente a su interior, la quemazón y el dolor era peor de lo que podía creer posible, pero de alguna manera quería más. Sin embargo luego de unos segundos no sintió nada, sólo un vacío enorme.   
\- Lo siento.- dijo el moreno- yo no, no debí...   
Naruto se giro para ver como el moreno le pedía disculpas.   
\- De qué estas hablando.   
-¡Por qué no me de tuviste si dolía tanto! ¡No quiero lastimarte idiota! Oh, lo lamento tanto yo..   
\- ya callate y termina lo que estabas haciendo-  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estas llorando!   
Oh, ¿él estaba? No se había dado cuenta pero era verdad, habia lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.   
-yo quiero que lo hagas, no te lo puedo explicar.   
-Inténtalo.   
-es decir, si duele, pero, de alguna manera mi cuerpo sabe que hay más, y será bueno, yo solo...   
-No, no necesitas hacerlo, yo... Te lo haré con...   
\- Hazlo o te juro que iré a buscar a alguien más.   
\- Pues hazlo, yo no pienso lastimarte.   
Fué entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, incluso cuando él era un desastre y estaba perdido en el momento, el Uchiha estaba pensando, controlandose, conteniéndose... Ni siquiera en momentos como ese dejaba de estar en control. Bueno, tal vez era momento de un pequeño cambio de líder.   
\- bien, mejor que me vaya mientras aún estoy listo. - dijo el rubio levantándose ágilmente. 

Si el moreno intentaba parecer indiferente, no estaba teniendo éxito. Sus puños estaban apretados y la mandíbula dolorosamente cerrada mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Naruto sabía que tan orgulloso como era, no haría ningún movimiento para detenerlo si se marchaba, pero lo siguiente fue Naruto besando su cuello y sus manos sacando la ropa apresuradamente. El Uchiha estaba schokeado y se estaba dejando hacer paralizado. Una mano recorría el torso desnudo y el otro había comenzado a masajear ambos miembros juntos. El moreno retenía cada sonido mordiendo sus labios, y Naruto se dio cuenta de porqué a Sasuke le molestaba tanto que callara. Luego de unos minutos el rubio empujó al Uchiha hacia el sillón hasta que se sentó. Fue muy tarde cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto tenía planeado. Se había sentado sobre el, una pierna a cada lado mientras lo devoraba con su boca. En algún momento tomó su miembro y se había empezado a sentar sobre él, mientras con él otro brazo le rodeaba la espalda y le tomaba del hombro. Mierda, eso estaba caliente. En qué momento Naruto lo había llenado de lubricante? Probablemente mientras los masturbaba a ambos. Lo tenía todo planeado.   
\- te escucho pensar hasta acá- susurró Naruto medio jadeando medio llorando. - no se siente bien estar dentro de mí? Porque a mi si me gusta tenerte dentro. Estás tan grande y encajas tan bien ¿Sientes como te estoy apretando?   
El moreno quería sacarse al rubio de encima, antes de perder el control pero sólo logró que entrará más profundo. Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido y el Uchiha se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado. Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos y el comenzo a besarlos. Sabía que una vez que el otro decidía algo, no había nada que pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario. Además, el lo deseaba, pero no quería lastimarlo. Mientras se besaban, bajo su mano hacia el miembro duro de su compañero. Abundante preecum y lubricante se acumulaban a su alrededor, pensó que tal vez si lo distraía un poco sería más fácil. Jugó primero con la cabeza, rodeandola con el pulgar y presionando suavemente por la abertura. Sintió como se deslizó más fácil y los gestos de Naruto ya no mostraban dolor. Tocar fondo no debía sentirse tan bien como lo hizo. Se quedaron quietos jadeando en la boca del otro solo disfrutando de la sensación de estar en el cuerpo del otro. Era una sensación ya abrumadora sin ningún tipo de movimiento, cuando naruto se impulso un poco hacia arriba, para volver a bajar. Gemidos salieron de sus bocas mientras con sus manos tomaban el cuerpo del otro en un intento de estabilizarse. Aunque Sasuke estaba deseando cerrar los ojos, peleaba para mantenerlos abiertos. Nunca había visto a Naruto de esta manera y quería grabarlo a fuego en su memoria. La forma en que pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su cuerpo bronceado, el gesto de satisfacción en su cara, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo de respirar. Definitivamente era su vista favorita. Poco a poco el movimiento se hizo mas rápido y las estocadas más largas. Sasuke tomó a Naruto, poniendo su espalda contra el sillón y siguió con el asalto.   
\- Mmm no voy a durar mucho Sasuke.   
\- entonces dejame ayudarte--dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a golpear buscando algo. Un fuerte grito le indicó que había encontrado el lugar y se enfocó en dar cada vez en el mismo punto. Una ola de gemidps, jadeos y gritos consumían a su compañero. Su mano encontró el camino rápidamente hacia el miembro del rubio, para golpearlo, no estaba durando mucho más.  
-Sasukeeee...  
Ritmicos apretones golpearon su miembro mientras el otro se corría sobre ellos. El moreno aceleró el ritmo sintiendo un par de minutos después como se vacilaba dentro de su compañero. Cuando el momento pasó, no estaba seguro si seguía vivo o eso había sido un infarto. Se había recostado sobre su novio y escuchaba el rápido latido en el pecho. Cuando recuperó su respiración se incorporó lentamente y comenzó a salir del rubio.   
-Ah eso duele! Ten cuidado. - dijo siseando.   
-Fuiste tú quien no se detuvo! Te dije que no lo hiciéramos.  
\- Vamos, eso fue...   
-hn- dijo el moreno ruborizandose fuertemente, la verdad es que no se arrepentía demasiado.   
\- te doy mi primera vez y es todo lo que vas a decir! Eres un bastado me las vas a... Ay! Que es eso.  
El mayor había sacado un pequeño bote de un cajón y empezó a untarlo en la entrada del contrario.   
-Analgésico, creo que va a doler un poco.   
Ahora era el turno del rubio de parecer tomate, era nuevo para el manejar ese nivel de intimidad con otra persona.  
-Gracias...   
\- de verdad pensabas irte a buscar a alguien mas con quien... Ya sabes  
\- Claro que no! Solo estaba bajando tu guardia y funcionó muy bien, estabas celoso.  
\- yo no tengo celos.   
Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en el rostro de Naruto. Sabía que era otra de las peleas perdidas contra el Uchiha, pero mientras logrará acurrucarse con el y dormir, en realidad no le importaba.


End file.
